Contemporary communication systems employ coding of information to be communicated not at least for efficiency reasons. One coding approach is known as minimum-shift-keying coding, or MSK coding. Characteristic of this coding and communication approach is a benefit of requiring a relatively small signal bandwidth compared with other coded communication schemes.
Problematically, MSK based communications systems are particularly susceptible to noise-induced errors during reception and demodulation of MSK-coded signals. Receiver noise figure, threshold noise, and RF interference are all potential sources of data corruption--or error. Since communication systems are often designed with constraints on transmission signal strength, which affects error performance it is vital to detect and if possible correct for erroneous transceptions. Erroneous reception of the actual data communicated is a real and measurable phenomena. BER, or bit error rate, is a commonly accepted measure of the communication error.
Some prior art error management schemes attempt to improve a BER of a MSK system using a technique known as forward error correction or, FEC. The FEC scheme adds redundancy to the transceived data at the cost of communication bandwidth. This loss of communication bandwidth is critical in communication systems because bandwidth is a cardinal metric of the value of communication systems.
What is needed is an improved error management approach for a minimum-shift-keying system that does not require additional communication bandwidth.